Sweeter than Candy
by EvilMuffinLord
Summary: Mina worked hard in the lead-up to midterm exams. Now, with the exams concluded, it's time to celebrate, and what better way to do that than with an all day movie marathon with her boyfriend?


"This seems like overkill" Izuku said as he watched Mina add another handful of snacks to the already enormous pile.

In truth, it probably was too much. Izuku stuck to his diet pretty religiously, and she wouldn't be able to eat all of these on her own. That wasn't the point though. Today was about indulgence, and she was going to splurge

"Nah." Mina responded. "Overkill would be having to spend every waking minute not already devoted to hero training to studying math. Can you imagine? That would just be the worst." As she spoke, her voice became more and more deadpan.

Izuku looked concerned by her tone of voice and stepped over to give her a comforting hug. It was unnecessary, but Mina enjoyed it nonetheless. She hadn't done any testing, but she would be willing to bet good money that Izuku gave the best hugs in the class. He had a way of completely wrapping you in his warm arms that was just amazing.

"It was worth it though, right?" Izuku said softly into her ear.

"Yeah..." It had been, but that didn't mean Mina wasn't allowed to be salty about it.

* * *

Exam season was always a trying time at any school, but that went double for UA. As future heroes they were expected to maintain satisfactory grades while keeping up with their regular training, and preparing for whatever ridiculous practical exam their teachers had managed to concoct.

In addition to all that, Mina had had a personal goal. She was tired of being one of the only failing students in her class. Even Mineta was pulling better grades than her for god's sake!

So, she had given up a huge chunk of her personal time to prepare. She'd missed the season finale of her favorite reality show, she hadn't gone to an arcade in weeks, and she had even sworn off pranks in the lead up to the exams.

She'd spent hours under Yaomomo's careful tutelage, and even more time studying with Izuku after school every day as she tried to cram increasingly arcane formulas and facts into her poor brain. It had been a slow, horrifically boring process, but she had put her all into it. She'd even tried sleeping with her textbook under her pillow, in the hope that she would somehow absorb some knowledge by osmosis, a subject she now vaguely understood thanks to her wonderfully patient tutors.

When the exam had finally rolled around, Mina had felt more nervous about it than she had ever felt for a test before. Her mind had been horrifyingly blank, like all the knowledge she'd scraped together had fled in a fit of pique.

Then, almost miraculously, she'd known the answer to the first question. And the one after that as well. As she'd gotten further in, she'd started to feel more and more confident. Sure, she wasn't getting every question, but most of the ones she didn't know could be narrowed down to just two possible answers. It had felt good, like she was catching up to everyone else, instead of being left behind like always.

When Aizawa finally called time she had collapsed, happy but totally drained.

* * *

She had thought that the lead up to the exam would be the worst, but the aftermath was much more intense. Instead of being able to completely relax once she was done, like she had previously, Mina was left with a vague sense of anxiety about her performance that left her repeating the questions she already knew she had gotten wrong over and over in her head, trying to puzzle them out and failing miserably.

_I wonder if this is what Izuku feels like all the time _She had thought to herself _If so, I owe him a big apology for every time I joked about how anxious he was._

Aizawa, at least, was prompt with his grading. They had their tests graded on their desks by the end of the day.

Mina had slowly flipped her paper over, wanting to put off seeing the grade for as long as possible. Then shrieked with delight when she saw the big B- in the corner. Sure, it was far from the highest grade in the class, or even the highest grade she had gotten in her life, but it was the highest grade she had gotten since coming to UA, and that was an accomplishment in its own right.

And an achievement like that deserved a celebration!

Thus, she had assembled a small mountain of snacks ranging from chips to chocolate to sodas of several varieties. She had also put together a leaning tower of movies from all sorts of different genres. Feel good romance movies made up a significant percentage of the stack. They would be great for setting a lovely mood for her and Izuku. And a nice palate cleanser after the classic horror triple feature she had planned midway through the day.

Lastly, she had borrowed every spare pillow that she could find in the dorms and arranged them into a fortress for her and Izuku to snuggle in while they binged.

In short, Maestro Mina had concocted the perfect day for destressing, and she was going to milk it for all it was worth.

* * *

She might have overestimated the amount of snacks they would need, but she had definitely underestimated the amount of tissues Izuku would go through. He was midway through the first box before the first movie had even ended.

"Sorry" He sniffled, dabbing at his eyes once more. "It's just ...they were so in love, and then ...it was just so sad!" He broke into a fresh round of sobs at the thought.

They had started off the night with a classic animated movie about a man who flew his house away on an adventure with an astounding number of balloons. Mina was fairly certain that such a feat was impossible unless he was distantly related to Uraraka, but she wasn't going to criticise since it made for a pretty awesome visual.

She wrapped her arms around Izuku, pulling him into a comforting hug as she patted his head. It was sweet that he was such a softie, and that he felt comfortable enough around her that he didn't feel the need to hide it. It made her feel special.

Although, they were definitely going to need more tissues if things went according to plan. This wasn't even close to the biggest tearjerker she had planned for their marathon.

* * *

Mina could feel Izuku nodding off beside her, head dipping slightly as he struggled against the sandman. She didn't blame him. Lunch had been both tasty and super filling, which meant it was threatening to drag her off to dreamland as well. As pleasant as it would be to take a nap right then and there in Izuku's arms, Mina had other plans.

Days like this didn't come often, and that meant she had to enjoy every second of it.

Instead, she stood up and stretched. Izuku shook a bit of the drowsiness from his face and looked at her curiously. She merely smiled innocently at him as she made her way to the TV.

Izuku was a little bit too trusting sometimes. He wanted to think the best of people, and that let them take advantage of him from time to time. Mina didn't abuse that trust, that would be immoral, but she did occasionally take advantage of it to make Izuku's life just a little more interesting.

Her plan for today involved introducing him to a classic in B movie horror that was sure to get his blood pumping and wake him right up. It was time for the horror block to begin!

Mina silently cackled to herself as she slid the movie in.

Izuku obviously knew that something was up with her. After nearly a year together, they were both getting better at reading the other's body language, and he had gotten adept at recognizing her 'I'm having fun pranking someone' smile as a survival mechanism.

It took him right up until the title 'Night of Screams 2: The Revenge of Screamtopia' to realize what she was planning, and by that point, it was far too late.

Quick as a whip, she snaked her legs through his, tangling them together and preventing him from getting up unless she let him.

"Minaaaaaa!" He cried as he clawed at the floor. She did notice, however, that despite being much stronger than her, he made no real attempt to get free.

"Shush you. I told you the quadratic formula was terrifying, and you made me memorize it anyway. Consider this my vengeance!" She put on her best evil villainess face as she spoke. The effect was ruined by the smile she couldn't keep off her lips, but she felt it was important to make the effort all the same.

He moaned inarticulately in response as the opening credits began to play.

Mina hummed in response, and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend once again. "Tell you what, if you get scared, you can snuggle up to me and I'll make it all better, ok?"

It took a moment, but she finally heard a muffled "Kay" from below her.

She smiled in triumph. It had taken a lot of effort to get here, but it really was good to be the Queen.

* * *

"You doing ok back there Izuku?" Mina asked.

No response came, though Izuku clutched more tightly to her back as a shriek rang out from the TV. Another innocent down as the monster continued it's furious rampage. It was over the top, and for a horror buff like Mina, it was nothing she hadn't seen a thousand times before.

Izuku, however, was having a much tougher time of it. It was kind of funny. They had faced terrifying villains like Shiguraki and his Nomu, and Izuku had barely flinched. She'd even heard from Uraraka that he'd stayed calm when Shigaraki had him by the neck during the incident at the Kiyashi mall incident, trying to prevent anyone from getting hurt in the crossfire. And now, here he was cowering from some cheap blood and jump scares.

As he flinched again, Mina relented. She had planned a trio of films for the day, and while she was enjoying having Izuku clinging to her, it was obvious Izuku wasn't having nearly as good of a time as she was.

A comedy then. One that would get him flashing that smile she loved so much once again.

Just ...in a minute or two. She really loved the part coming up, and after all, it wasn't like Izuku would keel over from just a little more gore, would he…?

* * *

"Mina, I'm not sure how good an idea this is" Izuku said hesitantly. "There's a real choking hazard."

"Pfffft! My big brother and I used to do this with jawbreakers all the time, and we're both fine! Now, hit me with your best shot!" Mina called, tilting her head back once more.

She was sitting at the foot of her bed, while Izuku was at the top, holding a bag of candy in one hand and wearing a worried expression.

Finally, at her continued insistence that she would be fine, he tossed one of the candies lightly toward her. It wasn't a great throw, and Mina had to lunge to the side, but she managed to catch the candy in her mouth. She swallowed it quickly, then grinned at Izuku in triumph.

He smiled back at her, the look of nervousness fading somewhat in the face of her victory.

"Toldja I could do it!" She proclaimed. "I'm the candy catch master! It was part of how I trained my reflexes for UA. Now why don't you give me a real challenge?" She winked as she said it. Technically, the line about it being reflex training was BS, but it sounded almost reasonable enough to be true, so Mina stuck with it.

Shaking his head, Izuku readied another candy to throw. They were a brand of chocolate coated berries that Mina found absolutely delicious. In fact, she was having such a hard time not scarfing the whole bag that she had proposed the game as a way to slow down her consumption rate.

Izuku's second throw went wide again, but this time Mina wasn't able to catch it with her lips. Instead it came plummeting directly into her right eye.

She flinched, the offending candy bouncing to the floor as she reached up to rub at her eye, trying to work the irritation out manually.

"Are you okay?" Izuku said, rushing to her side. "I didn't mean to hurt you!" he said, taking her head gently in his hands and peering into her eye, checking for damage.

"I'm fine Midori." She said, chuckling slightly at his response despite the minor pain she was feeling. At this point, she was more than used to enduring small pains thanks to all their hero training. There wasn't a day that went by where she didn't pick up some minor scrape or cut. Sure, the accidental eye attack had stung, but the irritation was already fading.

Izuku seemed satisfied that he hadn't accidentally put her eye out. He sighed in relief, but he kept his hands on the sides of her head, and his eyes stayed locked on hers.

"Midori?" She asked, as the moment of silence dragged on. "You okay in there?"

He smiled softly at that, and let go of her head, turning his face slightly away from hers as he did so. "Sorry. I just…" He turned his face back to hers, and she could see that his cheeks were dusted with red. "I always forget how pretty your eyes are, so when I see them up close like that, I get distracted." He idly poked the tips of his index fingers together as he spoke.

Now it was Mina's turn to blush, a brilliant lilac filling her cheeks as her heart started to beat faster. _Being that cute __**has**__ to be illegal_

She pulled Izuku into a tight hug and planted a firm kiss on his cheek, which caused him to light up like a christmas tree, just like he did every time she kissed him. It was another one of his cute habits that she had picked up on rather quickly after they had started dating. He reacted to every bit of affection like it was the first time he had received it.

It did make her a bit sad, thinking about how lonely he must have been growing up, if that was the way he reacted. He'd told her a bit about his childhood, how he hadn't had any friends since his Quirk had come in so late and they had thought he was Quirkless.

Instead of letting the sadness overwhelm her, Mina took the opposite approach. She hugged Izuku even tighter, kissing his cheeks, his forehead, his eyes, and his ears until he was giggling at her to stop. She'd make up for the lack of affection, or her name wasn't Mina Ashido, girlfriend extraordinaire.

* * *

Izuku looked down at Mina's gently snoring form. She had passed out a few minutes ago, exhaustion finally overtaking the ludicrous amount of sugar and caffeine she had been inhaling all day.

When Mina Ashido partied, she didn't do it half way.

Smiling, he pulled the blankets up over her shoulders, tucking her comfortably into bed. The pair had changed into pajamas as the day had worn into evening, so there was no need to worry about mussing her clothes.

She sighed contentedly in her sleep, shifting slightly to get into a more comfortable position.

As he leaned down to plant a good night kiss on her forehead, he could hear her mutter something in her sleep.

"Wanna go in the haunted house next…" She whined softly.

He could only chuckle at that. One of their first dates, before they had officially become boyfriend and girlfriend, had been to Universal Studios Japan. They had been more than a little nervous going in, given their previous experience at a similarly named location.

However, it had turned out excellently. They had both had tons of fun, going on all kinds of rides until they had felt slightly nauseous, checking out the scenery, and buying overpriced gag gifts for their friends and classmates. It had even ended with them sharing their first properly romantic hug, just before they returned to the dorms.

Knowing that she was dreaming about being on a date with him, despite spending nearly the entire day with him made his chest feel warm and full.

He leaned in the rest of the way, planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

She sighed in contentment and snuggled deeper into her pillows.

_How did I get so lucky? _He thought to himself as he flicked off the lights.

Just before the door clicked shut behind him, he whispered something that even Jirou would have had trouble hearing from across the room.

"Good night Mina. I love you with all my heart…"

With that, he padded off to his own room, excited to spend the rest of the day with Mina, in the world of his dreams.


End file.
